lockedinthepressfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Reynolds
Ryan Timothy Reynolds is a fictional character from Locked In The Press. The character was created by Tony John Williams and made his only appearance in Battle With The Law, where he commits criminal damage and is later imprisoned for the crime. Storylines Backstory Ryan Reynolds, son of Stanley and Dana, works as a drivers assistant and is in a relationship with two girls called Zoe Carpenter and Aahna Singh, which is not known to either of them. Most of his family have disowned him, his friends have all forgotten about him and his colleagues dislike him. His maternal grandparents John and Gloria Hills, who he was once close to have disowned him due to them being ashamed. The only two that delude themselves that he can do no wrong are is parents. He was once almost killed by Vivaan Singh, who caught his daughter Aahna kissing him, and tried to stab him, before attempting to convince his parents to evict him as a punishment. However, when he discovered this, he conjured up for revenge and broke the window of a mosque with a brick, in an endeavour to injure Vivaan, but caught somebody else instead. The victim somehow acquired the CCTV footage and shown it to the police. Wanted posters were then shown across the town, but he never got arrested. He started to cause trouble in Vivaan's shop, Lorenzo's Pizza, which became public knowledge. Battle With The Law Reynolds makes his first appearance when arriving at Brentwood Shopping Centre and hanging outside of Lorenzo's Pizza shop before it opened. He is then seen again when arguing with the shop's staff and demanding to see Vivaan, who he attacks with racial slurs. However, Vivaan then interdicts him from entering his shop and orders an employee to evict Reynolds, who tries to start a fight with the employee by pushing them and shouting in their face. Although this is short-lived as Reynolds gives up after the employee refuses to retaliate. Reynolds subsequently picks up a rock from the ground and hurls it at the shop's window, which journalist Carl McQuarrie witnesses. The police are called and show up rapidly, and then arrests Reynolds, who is taken to Brentwood Police Station. McQuarrie follows and tries to strike up a conversation with Reynolds, who is being ignorant. He responds when questioned about his actions, to which he states was an act of retaliation. A police officer appears in the reception and reveals Reynolds name when instructing him to enter a room. The officer wonders why McQaurrie is talking to Reynolds, and asks whether he was Reynolds's father, but when McQuarrie states he was not, he was told to leave the building by the sergeant. He waits outside in his car, whilst Reynolds is interrogated by two officers, who show him a video clip of him smashing the window of a mosque. Although Reynolds still refused to engage in conversation and only utters "no comment". He ultimately runs out of the police station and is followed home by McQuarrie and slams the door in his face. Though McQuarrie refused to give up and kept on knocking, which frustrates Reynolds's father Stanley, who responds to the knocks and threatens to call the police on McQuarrie if he did not go away. Albeit Reynolds chose to answer McQuarrie's questions and later met at The Crown pub. They discuss his battle with Vivaan, and what caused it. McQuarrie was bewildered by Reynolds having two relationships simultaneously. He delves into Reynolds's life and discovers his circumstances with his family, friends and colleagues, but is taken aback by his parents not believing his wrongdoings. He eventually persuades Reynolds to give himself up to the police and drives him to the police station. When Reynolds's father discovers this, he attacks McQuarrie by punching him and warning him not to go anywhere near Reynolds again. Reynolds later appears in court on the day of his trial, which McQuarrie and his parents attend, along with Vivaan and his wife. Subsequent to the judge sentencing Reynolds to six months imprisonment, his parents are saddened, whilst Vivaan is heard cheering. The events were then written by McQuarrie and published on the Brentwood Telegraph website, which McQuarrie states that Reynolds suffers from paranoia and had no good reason for vandalising the shop. Category:Characters Category:Crimes Category:Reynolds Family Category:Battle With The Law Characters